durotanfandomcom-20200213-history
Garde des Lichts
Die Gilde "Garde des Lichts" ist eine Gilde auf Durotan. Sie versteht sich nicht als Raidgilde, obwohl ihr Hauptaugenmerk auf dem Bereich des PvE liegt. Die Garde besteht seit dem 07.05.2007. __FORCETOC__ Entstehung und Geschichte Die Garde war ursprünglich als Twinkgilde gedacht. Die ersten Mitglieder waren somit die Twinks vom Gildengründer "Karizzma" und vom damaligen Offizier "Borganin". Die Beiden spielten mit ihren Mainchars bei der Gilde FIRST STRIKE. Die erste große Aufnahme von Mitgliedern fand im September 2007 statt. Die Mitglieder der Karazhanstammgruppe um die beiden Leiter der Garde, standen plötzlich gildenlos da, sodass sich Karizzma und Borganin dazu bereit erklärten, die geringe Anzahl Mitglieder in die Garde aufzunehmen. Von da an spielten bei auch mit ihren Mainchars bei der Garde, da sie es als ihre Verpflichtung ansahen, in ihrer Gilde Präsenz zu zeigen. Die Garde wuchs weiter, da immer wieder neue Spieler oder Freunde von Gildenmitgliedern aufgenommen wurden. Im November 2007 fusionierte die Garde mit der Gilde FIRST STRIKE. 15 bis 20 Mitglieder von FIRST STRIKE wechselten zur Garde um dort erfolgreich raiden zu können. Im selbem Monat begann die Garde in den 25-Mann Instanzen aktiv zu werden. Dies wurde durch ein Raidbündniss mit der Gilde "The Unforgiving Blade" möglich. Schnell stellten sich zusammen mit TUB erste Erfolge in den Instanzen Gruul, Magtheridons Kammer und Schlangenschrein ein. Durch das stetige Wachstum innerhalb der Garde, kam es zu Unruhen, da nicht mehr jeder zu den Raids innerhalb des Bündnisses mitgenommen werden konnten. Die Gilde drohte zu zerbrechen. Durch diese Entwicklung begannen die Planungen für die ersten Gildeninternen 25-Mann Raids. Am 18.01.2008 konnte die Garde in ihrem ersten selbstaufgestellen Raid die Instanz Gruul clearen. Das Bündniss mit TUB wurde beendet, da man nun selbst in der Lage war 25-Mann Raids durchzuführen. Im April 2008 durchlebte die Gilde ihre zweite Krise, da in diesem Zeitraum viele Raids ausfielen und so der Unmut der Mitglieder stieg. Um wieder einen aktiven Raidbetrieb herstellen zu können, wurde ein neues Gildenbündniss geschlossen. Die Gilde "Die Schwarze Dahlie" begann mit der Garde zu raiden. Bis zum Oktober 2008 konnte die Garde zusammen mit DSD viele Bosse in den 25-Mann Instanzen besiegen. Vashj fiel am 06.07.2008, Kael am 25.08.2008. Inzwischen sind viele Mitglieder der Schwarzen Dahlie zur Garde übergewechselt, was die zweite Gildenfusion im Jahr 2008 bedeutete. Durch den herben Rückschlag im April 2008 und den erst späten Beginn der Raids im Januar 2008 war es der Garde nicht vergönnt Archimonde und Illidan vor dem Patch 3.0.2 zu besiegen. Nach diesem Patch jedoch fielen beide Bosse dem Raid der Garde schnell zum Opfer. Die ersten Raids im Addon Wrath of the Lichking konnten bereits nach eineinhalb Wochen gestartet werden. Hierbei konnte die Garde in Naxxramas innerhalb eine Woche acht gildeninterne Firstkills verbuchen. Aufbau und Struktur Die Garde ist aufgeteielt in mehrere Ränge. Dazu zählen: *Big-Boss (Gildenleiter) *Garde *Ratsmitglied *Raider *Knappe *Anwärter *Novize Den Rang des Gildenleiters hatte bis Oktober 2008 Karizzma inne, bis ihn Borganin ablöste. Die wurde notwendig, da Karizzma zeitgleich zur Gildenleitung, auch den Raidlead inne hatte. Borganin, bis dahin Offizier der Gilde, übernahm damit offiziel die Verwaltungsaufgaben innerhalb der Gilde. Karizzma bleibt weiterhin Offizier der Garde. Die Ratsmitglieder unterstützen die Gildenführung bei Entscheidungen über Aufnahme von neuen Mitgliedern, sowie bei der Diskussion von relevanten Themen für die Gilde. Der Gildenrat besteht zur Zeit aus 17 Spielern. Der Rang Raider wurde mit dem Addon Wrath of the Lichking eingeführt. Er soll es der Garde ermöglichen, den Raidcontent im Addon besser zu bestehen. Die Mitglieder vom Rang Raider haben zum Beispiel ein eigenes Bankfach, in dem verschiedene Elixiere, Tränke und Bufffood liegen, mit denen sich die Raider versorgen können. Aktuelle Mitgliederzahl Aktuell besteht die Garde aus 101 Accounts, von denen 80 aktiv gespielt werden. Weblinks Forum der Gilde DKP-System der Gilde